


Once in the Undercity

by subcircus



Category: Neverwhere - All Media Types, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years have passed quickly for Richard Mayhew, there is little of the man he was, but there is enough that he answers when Door asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in the Undercity

Richard Mayhew didn’t look in mirrors anymore, but if he had glanced in one, he wouldn’t have recognised his reflection. He had only been in London Below for five years, but the change in him was dramatic.

The years of hard living had sculpted his once soft body so that it was now muscular and defined. Those who had known him in London Above might have said he seemed taller, if they had recognised him at all.

He dressed simply, in dark leather mostly, purely for the practicality; it offered some protection like armour, but was light and comfortable enough to wear all the time. He wore no badge or ornament save Anaesthesia’s bracelet on his wrist and the Key on a short chain around his neck underneath his clothes. The Lady Door had insisted on returning it to its rightful master when he returned to the Undercity.

His hair was now long; he had neither the time nor the inclination to cut it. It was far simpler to keep it tied back in a ponytail. Occasionally he found the time to scrape a blade over his chin, but most of the time he had at least stubble, often thick enough to be called a beard.

Above his left eye there was a scar; a trophy from a fight hard won. He had been back in London Below for only a few weeks when a young man trying to make a name for himself decided to challenge the Warrior who had slain the Beast of London.

Richard had probably been the most surprised of anyone that he had won the challenge. Hunter had named him the Warrior and perhaps in the naming he had become a warrior. Or perhaps it had always been in him, he just hadn’t known it, or needed it, in London Above. Whatever the answer, he was good; fighting seemed to come naturally to him and before long he had built a reputation as strong as Hunter’s had been. Hardly anyone still knew him as Richard and only Door and the Marquis de Carabas ever called him that.

Two weeks after that first challenge, Door presented him with a broadsword that she had Hammersmith forge for him. A little overwhelmed, he had accepted it and he now wore it wherever he went. That and the knife that Hunter had given him were the only weapons he ever carried. Although he offered his services as a bodyguard, he didn’t look for a fight, but he never turned from one, and in five years he was undefeated.

Ostensibly his allegiance was to Lady Door and the House of the Arch but, as he had been granted the freedom of the Undercity, he owed fealty to no one. He and Door had never been anything more than very good friends. He had perhaps once hoped for more, especially when she had been kind enough to offer him a roof when he first returned, but he knew that she did not need that from him. But still, he always dropped everything when she requested his aid.

The Lady Door had been busy these last five years; trying to continue the work her father started in uniting London Below, and trying to find out if her sister, Ingress, was alive and where she might be. Several times they had followed rumours that had lead to only disappointment, but still Door insisted on clinging to the faint hope that Croup and Vandemar had been telling the truth and not just saying anything to save their own skins.

It made a certain kind of sense that Islington might keep Ingress alive. If Door had failed, or been killed, he would have needed another opener to achieve his goal. It was unlikely that he could have manipulated Door’s brother, Arch, and Lord Portico would probably have told his wife what Islington had been attempting. So that left the young Ingress, who could probably have been easily bent to Islington’s will.

It had been almost a year since they had last heard any whisper about Ingress’ whereabouts, so it came as a great surprise to Richard to find Door looking for him at the Floating Market.

“I have news,” she whispered, taking him by the elbow and guiding him toward a quieter part of the Market.

This slightly annoyed Richard for two reasons; he was hoping for paid work and he knew he wasn’t going to find it now. The second reason was because the Marquis was stood where they seemed to be heading, and anything involving the Marquis de Carabas usually entailed a complication to Richard’s simple life.

“Lady Door. Warrior,” the Marquis greeted them both with a bow and a smile.

“Marquis, thank you so much for meeting me,” Door replied. “And Richard, I’m sorry to take you from the Market but I’m going to need your help. I’ve found Ingress.”

“You’re certain this time?” Richard could barely keep the scepticism from his tone, but Door didn’t seem to pick up on it. She nodded eagerly.

“She’s in Liverpool.”

“And you want me to come along?” the Marquis asked, surprised.

“I know that you have connections there, I’d appreciate an introduction,” Door explained. The Marquis de Carabas snorted derisively.

“This is no small thing, what would I get in return?”

“I would consider it a really big favour,” Richard interjected before Door could answer.

“We would be even?” de Carabas asked. Richard nodded. “Then it’s a deal. I have some matters that need my urgent attention. I shall meet you at the entrance to the Tunnels tomorrow evening.”

“Thank you, Marquis,” Door replied with a large smile. “And thank you Richard. I’ll meet you here tomorrow,” she added. Richard nodded and then Door turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of the Floating Market.

“So you still have feelings for her,” the Marquis commented as they began making their way through the crowd.

Richard and the Marquis made easy progress, most people got out of their way. A small part of Richard was curious as to whether they were avoiding the Marquis or Warrior. He wasn’t sure which he’d prefer.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Richard replied.

“Then you are far stupider than even I had realised. I owe you a really big favour, do you have no idea what that is worth?”

“I know, Marquis. But I also know that you would have got at least a big favour out of Door. And I still owe her for her help when I was new,” Richard explained. The Marquis thought about this for a moment and then shrugged.

“Oh well, it’s your favour, do with it as you will. I shall see you tomorrow, Warrior.”


End file.
